the_wild_critters_rp_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
Acceptance
History of the one known as Acceptance. Before he was Acceptance. A child born of the Viridian forest, Mio Clavat. Torn with the talent to understand Pokemon, read their memories, and heal them. he lived a quiet, normal life until the age of ten, when he took the family's Male Nidoran. That day turned into a tragedy on the road near victory road, where he faced off against a trainer far stronger than any normal trainer. His failure cost him the life of his Pokemon, and wounded him greatly, physically and emotionally. Eight years of his life passed since then, having been moved to Pallet town, and unwilling to take up a Pokemon and go on the whole trainers gym challenge until now. he lost two Pokemon on the second gym, but pushed through without further loss. The Second Adventure. Meeting Latios and Latias up upon Mt. Silver, he was tasked by them to save a world from destruction. Agreeing, he was transported to a world where only Pokemon lived. the world from Pokemon explorers of darkness. after going through the events of explorers of darkness without having a single ally lost was no easy feat, but his tactics led him and his allies to victory. Having realized near the end that Dusknoir was the powerful trainer eight years ago, the intent was to kill him and prevent him from saving this world. in order to ensure the world was kept in darkness, the primal Dialgia from the future sent Dusknoir to the past to end his life before he could set off on his journey, ensuring a time loop. were he to stop the tower from falling, he himself would be a time paradox. Knowing this, he assisted his partner in saving her world. And so, his world, and himself, Ended. And then, it began anew. Mio Clavat, along with his family's Nidoran, managed to take the gym challenge, beat the elite 4, and became champion...and then his family moved to the Honen region at the age of eighteen, when his past memories of a time that never was came to be. going through the Honen regions gym challenge was deadly, costing the life of his Grovyle at the 4th gym. Its unknown whether he defeated the elite four in Honen or not, unfortunately. Acceptance and his followers. His face is known, a champion class trainer like him is known worldwide. He now works as a freelance mercenary, using his alter ego, Acceptance, within a group known as the agents of grief, rising the ranks to become their leader. his group follows with members named after DABDA. Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and him, Acceptance. His group causes despair and grief through the land. His group works for the highest bidder, but Clavat has his own goals, searching the land for Legendaries who know the location of Dialgia, seeking his lost memories. His group is currently under the pay of team rocket, catching Pokemon from other people, and strong wild Pokemon. His powers Born of the Viridian forest, he is able to communicate with Pokemon, the other powers, however, have been lost to him. He has trained himself in a secret art in terms of combat, and is fully capable of joining a fight himself. With a little skill, and a bit of food, he is able to use Pokemon powers from the nearby Pokemon, having them use it in his stead. His Pokemon He is never seen without his loyal Pichu, Sam. In the first timeline, Sam was his Pikachu companion from start to finish, in this timeline, he had caught Sams mother in Kanto, and Sam now travels with him as his Pichu companion. Category:Characters